songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarickben38
|Row 4 title = Lives|Row 4 info = Melbourne, |Row 5 title = Links|Row 5 info = https://goo.gl/LtgCz5 (Twitter) https://goo.gl/qHjVDH (Youtube)}}'Jarickben38 '(Full name: Benjamin Jarick; known simply as Ben) is a user from . He currently studies in Year 10 in Melbourne, Australia, his city of residence. Ben enjoys reading literary classics and watching YouTube. Ben is, according to Pottermore, a Ravenclaw, as well as a Horned Serpent. His patronus is a mole. Ben would describe himself as a socialist, and is an avid supporter of Bernie Sanders. He currently participates in the Yourovision Song Contest (primarily as Australia), however has participated in various song contests in the past. His heritage includes such countries as: , the (specifically, his ancestors emigrated to Australia from Kent, in the south of England) and (with links to the Ural mountain region). Ben is a 3rd generation Australian citizen. Yourovision Song Contest Ben currently takes part in the Yourovision Song Contest. His debut edition was the Yourovision Song Contest 29, where he participated as Indonesia, with the song "Cinta Diujung Jalan", by Agnez Mo (formerly known as Agnes Monica). He failed to qualify, coming last in Semi Final 2. He has since then participated in every contest since. His best result was 14th in the Yourovision Song Contest 30, however he has placed 3rd in semi final 1 of the Yourovision Song Contest 31. His worst result was the aforementioned 15th place in the semi final in the Yourovision Song Contest 29. Since the 30th edition, Ben has represented Australia. As of the 32nd edition, Ben has a 75% qualification record, with a 100% qualification record with Australia. Participations Summary of 12 Points Yourovision: You Decide Yourovision: You Decide is a national final that Ben hosts on his YouTube channel. In it, 6 (5 for the first 2 editions) songs by the same artist compete for the right to represent Australia in the Yourovision Song Contest. As of January 2017, there have been 3 editions of You Decide. The best result at Yourovision of a winner of You Decide, was 14th in the Yourovision Song Contest 30 with the song "I'd Go With You Anywhere" by Birds of Tokyo. This is coincidentally Ben's best placing at Yourovision. You Decide runs every second edition, with the selection of the Australian song alternating between an internal selection and You Decide. You Decide is planned to run 10 editions, with the 10th edition being a "mega-edition" with over 20 songs. The next edition of You Decide will be held in April. Eurovision Song Contest Ben's first memory of Eurovision was watching the second semi final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 (however he also supposedly watched the 2002 contest when he was younger), especially the performance of Svetlana Loboda from . Ben also recalls his mother's favourite of the night was "Shine" by the Toppers from the , to which he reacted with "Do you need to go to hospital?". Ben watched the contest again in 2011, where he was once again intrigued by the glam of the contest. He once again watched the contest in 2012, at which point he became an official mega fan of the contest. Since then, he has avidly followed the contest and has ambitions to, in the future, attend the final of the Eurovision Song Contest. Some of Ben's favourite countries at Eurovision are: , , , , , and of course, his native . Ben would quote "1944" ( 2016), "Loin D'ici" ( 2016), "What's The Pressure" ( 2016), "Love Injected" ( 2015), "Children of the Universe" ( 2014), "Something Better" ( 2014), "Crisalide" ( 2013), "La La Love" ( 2012), "Rockefeller Street" ( 2011), "Rändajad" ( 2009), "Missä Miehet Ratsastaa" ( 2008) "Comme ci, Comme ça" ( 2007), "Leave Me Alone" ( 2007) and "Sanomi" ( 2003) as his all time favourite Eurovision songs. By far, his least favourite song at Eurovision is "You Are The Only One" ( 2016), followed by "You" ( 2013), "Here We Go" ( 2013) and "Popular" ( 2011). Favourite songs by Country (2001-2016) My Top 10: 2006 My Top 10: 2007 My Top 10: 2008 My Top 10: 2009 My Top 10: 2010 My Top 10: 2011 My Top 10: 2012 My Top 10: 2013 My Top 10: 2014 My Top 10: 2015 My Top 10: 2016 My Top 12: 2017 *Extremely subject to change. Live performances can (and almost always does) change opinions on a song. *Just because a song is low, does not mean Ben does not like it, the country and/or singer that it represents. *Ben posts "Top" videos on his youtube channel. The Top 10 video can be found here. Junior Eurovision Song Contest Ben is also a fan of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest, which he first watched in 2012. Among Ben's favourites are: "Love Will Lead Our Way (Ljubovta ne vodi)" ( 2016), "Mirror" ( 2015), "Planet of the Children" ( 2014) and "Around" ( 2014). Favourite songs by Country (2012-2016) My Top 10: 2012 My Top 10: 2013 My Top 10: 2014 My Top 10: 2015 My Top 10: 2016 Category:Users Category:Australian Users